


Distance

by timid_turtle_timi



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post- Episode: Ocean Gem, Pre- Later episodes, SU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timid_turtle_timi/pseuds/timid_turtle_timi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis is free from the Earth, and marvels at he beauty of space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a very short drabble I had lying around. I wanted to write descriptions as a break from my regular writing and Lapis came to mind. I wrote it pretty much right after Ocean Gem so it doesn't relate to other information from episodes after that. I just kind of wanted my blue fave to be happy. UwU

Lapis pushed herself jarringly from the immense tower of water that she created, spreading her newly acquired wings and propelling onward into the starry sky as the ocean crashed down to its original state. The galaxy really was beautiful once you got past the ozone layers of Earth. A freckled patch of burning shimmer on the face of the universe as it led eternally onward. She could feel the cold vacuum close around her as she left the last pull of Earth’s gravity on her skin. If she were human she supposed it would have probably torn her apart as her body began to decay in the unbearably cold atmosphere devoid of both life and gravity. 

Her hair fluttered around her face in ticklish coils. She could feel her weightlessness like a ghost on her muscles; a light sensation that could be noticed, but easily dismissed with her next movement. Propelling herself onward became more difficult as she drifted farther out. The water molecules composing her wings were fickle, and easily lost in a bubbling trail behind her. It came to her realization that she would soon lose the only source that moved her forward and she would be lost in the endless void that surrounded her.

Even knowing this Lapis didn’t panic. Being stuck on a foreign planet, and trapped for so many thousands of years had been more horrifying. The possibility of swirling along the stars that she had craved to be close to once again for so many years was a blissful existence that she would accept with open arms. Even if that meant that she would never again see Home World. She would do anything never to go back to that dreadful Earth ever again. At least here she could be free. No more entrapment by the traitors on Earth, no responsibilities that she left on Home World, and no more fighting for the things she knew could never be possible. With a tear of joy Lapis realized she was free. 

Time passed slowly in the airless, cold, limbo of space. Lapis had felt as if a thousand years had passed since she had left the Earth, but she knew that she had only been drifting for no more than a day. The swirling galaxy around her was the perfect refuge for her. One that was infinitely better than the blasted mirror she had been encased in. She let the last droplets of her wings carry off in to the darkness, and with a smile she closed her eyes. Listening to the silence among the glittering brilliance of the stars.


End file.
